


More than to lead

by Petra



Series: The arms I love the best [2]
Category: DCU - Comicsverse
Genre: Hot Tub, Multi, Threesome, Tutored Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs picks up a towel and tosses it to Dick when he gets out of the hot tub, too. "Jeez, look at your fingers, Prune Wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than to lead

**Author's Note:**

> For Ny, Mael, and Kate, for listening.

Bruce looks entirely too relaxed for his own good in the hot tub. He's probably faking it; Babs can't be sure. Bruce is the grand master at amazing fake-outs and knowing what's going on even when he's got his eyes closed, so when she stretches and yawns and gets up saying, "I think I'd better hit the hay," she's not surprised when his eyes narrow at her.

"Goodnight, Barbara," he says mildly.

Dick looks half-asleep, which is a bad thing to be in a hot tub, so Babs nudges him. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He still hasn't managed to get all the eyeliner off -- that's going to take some cold cream. She bets Alfred has some downstairs.

Plus, when Dick blinks at her, he looks even more wide-eyed than normal. "Oh. Hi. Sorry."

She can't raise her eyebrow at him -- Bruce will read that like semaphore flags -- so she lets her fingers trail over his shoulder. "Too bad you can't come over, sweetie."

"I --" Dick manages to blush, and maybe he's not even acting. God, that kid's so cute he'll kill somebody someday just by grinning at them. "I should stay here." And it's not like this was part of the plan, but he's reaching for Bruce's hand under the water, and -- okay, that's just too cute to let them keep going. But even more, it's too cute to stop them.

"Don't let him fall asleep, Bruce," Babs says, and she grabs herself a towel. "Not unless he's secretly Aqualad or something."

"She has a point," Bruce says, and he gets out of the water. Babs has never been all that subtle about looking at him -- and he's never minded. Bruce Wayne's surrounded by paparazzi; everyday normal Bruce is vastly hotter and more scarred and gets naked in front of them not nearly often enough. Maybe they've made some changes for the better, here.

Babs picks up a towel and tosses it to Dick when he gets out of the hot tub, too. "Jeez, look at your fingers, Prune Wonder."

He wrinkles his nose at her. "You're not looking so smooth yourself, Waterlogged Girl."

"Oh, that's just pathetic." It's an excellent excuse to grab him and tickle him. "If you're gonna make up stupid nicknames --"

"Cut it out," Dick says, and twists away.

That's the signal, and they both get one of Bruce's wrists and pin him against the wall. "What?" he says, and he looks -- well, more like Bruce Wayne than he normally would, naked. Tired, sated, confused.

Still drop-dead gorgeous. "We did the math," Babs says, bringing his hand to her mouth so she can nibble his fingertips. "And it wasn't fair."

"I don't quite --" Bruce says.

Dick's standing on his tiptoes to kiss Bruce without making him bend down at all. "We owe you one, that's all."

"You don't owe me anything," Bruce says -- and damn, but he's all soft eyes. If Dick doesn't ask for his own Batmobile tonight, he's not half as smart as he looks.

"Call it a friendly debt," Babs says, and he's looking at her. She could get her own plane if she could ask, right now, but she's kind of busy sucking Bruce's finger. Inconvenient.

"Barbara --" Bruce shivers and leans against the wall.

Dick unwraps his towel and spreads it on the tile -- now there's a boy who knows the value of protecting your knees.  If he got to wear pants, he might not think of it.

Somebody definitely planned ahead there. Dick's grinning up at Bruce and -- they're holding hands. This is working out a little cuddlier than Babs expected, but at least Bruce hasn't gone totally mushy.

Not the salient bit of his anatomy, anyhow.

Dick -- well, he looks entirely too happy nuzzling Bruce's thigh.

Babs nudges him and lets Bruce's fingers slide out of her mouth. "You missed, honey," she says, winking at him, and she runs her tongue down Bruce's dick. He gasps. "More like that," she says to Dick. "See? It's more effective."

Dick bites his lip and makes a really goofy looking face, sticking his tongue out curiously, before he gets the hang of it. "Better?" he asks, and there's a glint in his eye.

Bruce sighs -- still too soft. He has no idea how much trouble he's in, here.

"It'll do for a start," Babs says. "Just remember to be careful of your teeth, okay?"

Dick winces. So does Bruce. "Of course."

"Right. Here -- try this --" She licks her lips and nuzzles the head of Bruce's dick until he shudders and jerks a little.

"Barbara," he says, almost a command voice, but -- but not. It's not like he could really want her to stop, but she does, and she grins up at him.

"You okay?"

Bruce blinks a couple of times and doesn't manage to actually glare at her.

"Huh," Dick says. "Right -- no teeth, I can do this --"

And the thing of it -- well, of course he can. It's not like it's technically difficult -- that kind of stuff will keep for times when Bruce isn't groaning just from this kind of nuzzling, and when he can keep his eyes open a little while longer.

When Dick lets him go, he sighs and Babs does, too. Sympathy. Right. Sympathy and god his lips are red and wet and pretty. "C'mere," she says, and she pulls him into a kiss. It's not just to make Bruce knock his head against the wall, but that works, too.

"Was that okay?" Dick asks when she lets him break the kiss.

Bruce chokes. "God yes."

Babs pats Dick's knee. "Not terrible for a first try. But you wouldn't even whimper for that kind of stuff."

"I guess not. But when you do that suction thing --" Dick waves a hand. "That's kinda, um. How do you do that?"

"You know how to whistle?" Babs asks.

Dick rolls his eyes. "Yeah. You just put your lips together and blow, like the lady said."

"This is pretty much just the opposite. But not too hard," she warns him as he leans in to give it a shot. "Start gentle -- there," as his cheeks hollow, "that's not too bad."

Bruce groans and runs his fingers through Dick's hair. Fluffing up his bangs. "God, Dick, you feel amazing."

Dick pulls off, laughing. "I bet it's not that special. Babs, show him that thing with your tongue. That's really --" he winks. "I mean, it always works for me."

"Maybe just once. It's a flicking thing." She sticks her tongue out at Dick and demonstrates, then runs her fingers down Bruce's dick until she finds the sensitive spot she's looking for and he shudders. "Right there. But if he jerks, don't let him hit your gag reflex."

Dick frowns. "How --"

"Oh, come on." She spits on her palm. "Deepthroating's an advanced lesson. Just --" She wraps her hand around Bruce and gives him a mean look. Not that he's scared, but he needs to be warned. "Hold still for him or you'll freak him out."

Bruce snorts. "I have no intention of -- oh god, Dick."

Dick's lips brush her fingers and Bruce is petting his hair again. They're still holding hands of all things and she'd resent the hell out of this if it hadn't all been kind of obvious to start with.

She hears a moan and she's going to make fun of Bruce for it, see if she can draw this out a little more, but that was Dick. She nibbles his ear. "Hey, next lesson?"

He sits back, all eager grin -- same as always, not even vaguely freaked by the way Bruce is gasping for breath and still stroking his hair. "Yeah?"

"How's the flicking thing going?"

"I'll get my revenge, Barbara," Bruce growls.

"It makes him get all shivery," Dick says. "Do I do that?"

Babs can't help it; she has to kiss him again. "No, sweetie, you usually just come."

"The benefits of advanced age," Bruce says sardonically.

Dick glances up at him. "Oh. Well -- okay, no wonder I don't remember it that well. What did you want me to try next?"

"My patience?" Bruce says. Babs pats his thigh.

"He was your _uke_ while you were training me. You can just deal for a while." She kisses Dick again just to rub it in. "Try bobbing your head a little. Gently, careful --"

"I know," Dick says, and this time he pulls her into the kiss. "Mind your gag reflex, don't get overconfident --"

"And if he tells you to stop, stop."

Dick glances at the floor. "Right. Got it."

"I'm not feeling terribly patient," Bruce says, and that's so low it's almost Batman voice.

"I'll be quick," Dick says.

"Don't," Bruce says just as Babs says it, too. But Dick's already got his mouth full, so he's not answering. Bruce shudders. "Save me from -- oh -- quick learners."

"What," Babs says, taking his hand and uncurling it from its fist so she can nuzzle his fingers again, "would you rather have the advanced demonstration?"

His eyes are definitely hazy, but he pats her cheek with something like affection before he lets them shut. "Not tonight. God, Dick." Bruce lets his head fall back against the wall again. "Don't stop, please don't --"

Trust Dick to follow orders to the letter, especially in unfamiliar territory.

"Now would be a good time to stop," Babs says mildly, and Dick gives her a worried look.

"Not yet," Bruce says, hoarse and broken, and he's got his hand back in a fist now by his side. "Just a little --"

Babs clucks her tongue. "And I thought you were seriously into self-control, Batman." It's kind of impressive that he's not tugging on Dick's hair, really, but his breathing's all ragged and his hips keep jerking.

Dick makes a curious sort of sound and Bruce says, "Oh god, stop."

"Close your eyes, dammit," Babs snaps in her best command voice, trusting Dick to listen, and he does.

Just in time, because he's gagging and pulling off and getting really impressively messy.

Dick says something that sounds a lot like "Ack," and Bruce sinks to his knees immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry --"

"I'm fine," Dick protests. "I just --"

"Oh, calm down," Babs says. "Dick, don't open your eyes." She puts a hand on Dick's shoulder and helps him up. He finally lets go of Bruce's hand. "Here, the hot tub is six steps this way. Stand up --" His balance is perfect, as ever. "Okay, step down."

"Thanks," Dick says, sitting into the warm water again, "but I'm going to need another towel."

Babs looks up at the shelf and sniffs. "I think that's your problem, Mr. Wayne."

"I'll get one," Bruce says, and he gets up.

"Thanks," Dick says, and ducks his head under the surface of the hot tub.

"So who won that round?" Babs asks Bruce.

Dick surfaces again, rubbing his eyes. "Man, I need a shower."

Bruce raises an eyebrow at her and smiles an entirely Batman smile. "Do you really need to ask?" He offers Dick a hand out of the hot tub. "You can use the one in my room."

Dick smiles at him. "You've got extra towels there, right?"

"I'm sure." Bruce puts his arm around Dick's shoulders, then glances back to say, "Goodnight, Barbara."

"'night," she says. They grab their robes and sneak back to Bruce's room. Babs heads down to the cave and finds a set of her civvies.

Before she leaves, she writes a note that says, "You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war" in Latin and sets it on the driver's seat of the Batmobile. She closes the door again with a satisfied sigh and heads for home.


End file.
